This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for selectable, internally oriented and/or integrally transportable explosive assemblies.
Perforating guns are typically assembled at a wellsite. Generally, perforating guns are not transported to a wellsite with an electrical detonator coupled to a detonating cord.
In addition, it is known to internally orient perforating charges relative to an outer gun body. It is also known to selectively fire perforating guns.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of providing explosive assemblies for use in conjunction with subterranean wells.